The One I Love
by Rachel4
Summary: Marguerite and Roxton have an adventure in Atlantis


THE ONE I LOVE   
  
Author's Note: Great thanx to my best friend and beta reader Steffi for her support and encouragement. And for always being with me when I need her most. I think that if she didn't insist I would never put this story here.  
  
Comment: My first language is Russian so don't pay much attention to my grammar errors please. And... this story is not my best one. Don't judge me too cruel.   
  
~  
How can I show you,  
The one I love,  
How much I really care?  
  
You're there for me  
When I need you most  
With lots of love to share.  
~  
  
- Roxton, - Marguerite Krux stopped and turned to the tall mad waking behind her, - can I ask you?   
- What about? - He rose his eyes to her face.  
- Why do I see this palm for the second time today? - She pointed to the high tree on the left of her.   
Roxton followed his gaze and then turned to her with an innocent face.  
- Why do you think that you see it for the second time? All the trees are similar and it may be another tree.  
By his voice Marguerite understood that he was lying.  
- Roxton, - she looked strictly at him, - just say me - are we lost?  
- Well, - he tried not to look in her eyes. - We...  
He paused.  
- John.  
- Yes, actually, we're lost.  
Marguerite sighed.  
- Great! This day stated awfully and finished not batter.  
She remembered how Veronica woke her with the help of the bucket with the cold water and how everybody including Roxton laughed at her. And then Challenger divided the group into three parts and sent them for the search of the exit from the plateau. And as always Marguerite had to go with Roxton. Why couldn't she go for example with Malone for just one time?  
She couldn't say that she didn't like Roxton's company but this man always caused such feelings in her soul that made her feel stupid and that's why she always was angry with herself. And always shouted at him.  
- And how long ago did you understand that we were lost? - She crossed her arms on the chest and tried to refrain the anger.  
- Just a couple of hours ago. - A broad smile appeared on his face.  
- And when were you going to inform me about this little obstacle? - She smiled in such a way that it made Roxton's blood run cold.  
- Now, I think.  
He felt like a little boy standing in from of the teacher. As if Marguerite was going to punish him. The worst thing was that she really could punish him.  
- And do you have any idea about where we are now? - She asked dryly. And she knew the answer.  
- Dimly. - he admitted finally. - We never was in the part of the plateau and when we turned to the direction of the waterfall a couple of hours ago we came to absolutely unknown place. I really hoped to understand where we were but... Listen Marguerite, I'm really sorry.  
- It won't help us! - She exclaimed. - What is to be done now? You're a hunter! Why can't you say where the treehouse is by the position of the sun?!   
- Because the sun is covered with the clouds today. - It was his turn to smile sarcastically. - I like the way of your thinking.   
- Just think about how to get out of this situation! - She replied abruptly. - Who knows what we can meet here? May be we're on the territory of the headhunters. Or they have a hungry T-rex as a pet.   
- If they have a T-rex and it eats you he'll die.  
- You're so polite. - She noticed.  
"Why do I care? - Marguerite thought. - I had never cared about the opinion of other person. I hate it!" Roxton always made her behave unnaturally. And she can't say why she always was so rude to him.  
- Are you hungry? - Asked Roxton in some time.  
- I'm fed up! - Marguerite replied in the way she always did.   
- I just wanted to inform that we have no food. - He looked at her over his shoulder.  
- Wonderful! Do you have other "good" news? I think it's better to say now...  
Roxton stopped to sharply that Marguerite who walked exactly behind him almost stuck into his back.  
- What the hell, Roxton... - She couldn't finish when she saw the cause of the situation.  
Roxton and she were standing on the edge of a gigantic circle made of the stones about 100 kg each. The diameter of the circle was about 30 meters and in the center of it the high colon rose to the sky. Behind the scene was seen the temple in the form of pyramid surrounded by the fence.   
All the walls of the temple and the colon were covered with hieroglyphs and paintings.   
- It is amazing! - Marguerite whispered approaching the colon.  
- What is it? - Roxton came up to her. - Can you read something?  
- It is the tower of Babel. - Marguerite smirked.  
- Very funny. - Roxton crossed his arms on the chest.  
- Well, you won't believe, John, - she turned to him with the widest smile on her face. - We found the lost Atlantis!   
  
~ * ~  
- Are you sure? - Roxton knelt next to Marguerite as she crawled around the colon.   
She looked at him with irritating gaze and then began to explain slowly as if she talked to a small boy who wasn't able to understand simple things.   
- Of course I'm sure. Look here, - she pointed to some paintings. - Here you can read about the history of Atlantis...  
- I cant, - Roxton reminded to her. - You're the only smart person here.  
- They developed for many centuries, - she continued, - and as you know this country was developed much better than modern world. In the time that we call "stone age" the citizens of Atlantis already used electricity and flying machines. Their technologies were almost perfect - we can't say it about ours. And it is possible that the intelligence of Atlants was higher than our, and perhaps they could use about 80-90% of their brain, but not 10% as we do.   
- Is that what you read? - Roxton lifted his eyebrows in amazement. Yes, he knew that Marguerite could speak 60 or 70 languages but he couldn't suspect that her knowledge included the dead language of ancient Atlantis.  
- A half I read here, - she smiled ironically, - and a half I know from the course of history in the high school.   
She looked at the colon again. It was made from the marble and perhaps it had been built for a hundred of years. It was divided into four mail parts - the formation of the nationality, the development of the country, a big war with the nearest country - without mentioning the title if it, and the death of Atlantis in the water.  
- What? - Roxton asked as he saw a smile on Marguerite's face.  
- "When the earthquakes and floods began Atlantis disappeared in one day sank in to deep" - Platon, 360 years BC. - She rose her head and looked at him. - Here I can read that the people didn't die in one time. Their life continued for some time after the flood, if we can say that it was flood.   
- What do you mean? - Roxton tried to follow the way of her thoughts but as Marguerite Krux was the eighth miracle of the world he couldn't understand her.  
- You'd better ask Challenger or Summerlee about it. - She shrunk her shoulders. - I can't understand how the part of the greatest city - I think it was the capital of the Atlantis - could appear here, on the plateau, after so many years? And why it's not disturbed completely?  
Roxton stood up and helped her.  
They had spent a couple of hours sitting at the foot of the colon and both were quite tired.  
- Well, it might disappear in the water and then a thousand of years ago the earth's crust began to move, then to rise. The plateau appeared with the part of city on it. And no one could see it before because no one could get on the plateau.  
Marguerite sighed. It was too simple. And that's why she couldn't believe it.   
- May be, - she admitted. - But how it remained untouched? So many centuries passed. Even stone and marble are not eternal. It should have been destroyed by now.  
Roxton made the fire in the middle of the square and began to unpack their food supplies. The sun had sat already and the air became cooler. And besides that they eat almost nothing because both of them wanted to finish their trip as soon as it was possible and didn't want to spare time for breaks.   
- Our first dinner in Atlantis. - Marguerite smiled sitting next to Roxton and taking the cup of tea from his hands. - I'd like to have candles and champagne now but...  
- But we have fire, cups of tea and dried raptors' meat. - Roxton finished for her. - Not very romantic. But we can correct it...  
He leaned forward to her and looked directly into her gray eyes. The fire played in them and they were even more beautiful than usually.   
She was so beautiful. And when she smiled she took his breath away and he always forgot how to breath, how to think and how to feel. He could only look at her and wish to kiss her half-opened smiling lips.   
He touched her lips with his own and pulled Marguerite closer to him. To Roxton's surprise she returned the kiss and was going to slip her hands around his neck...  
When suddenly the bird cried.  
Marguerite and Roxton pulled away from each other.   
- What was that? - Marguerite asked in a low voice.  
Roxton took his rifle and looked into the dark forest. Nothing seemed to be alive there.  
- Let's believe that it was just a little night bird.   
Roxton stood up and walked around the perimeter on the square. It seemed that the trees and the air were motionless and even a rustle wasn't heard.  
Roxton approached the edge on the square and looked into the bushes.   
- Everything's clear. - He replied to Marguerite.   
  
~ * ~  
Veronica walked onto the balcony and looked into the dark. Everything was silent.   
- What are you doing here? - Malone appeared next to her.  
- They should come back long ago. - She tried to smile but it worked badly.  
- Since when you began to worry about Marguerite? - He lifted his eyebrows remembering their quarrel in the morning about whose turn was to prepare the breakfast.  
Veronica smiled ironically and looked at the full moon shining high up on the dark sky.  
- Do you think they are ok? - She asked without turning to Malone.  
- I'm sure they are. - He put his arm on her shoulder. - Roxton can find a way from any situation. Marguerite always can find the right words. And they never let each other to get into trouble.  
- I wouldn't say so. You know Marguerite. - Veronica shook her head. - What if they got into the trouble again because she wanted to find more gems?  
- Who knows? May be they just wanted to stay alone for a while?   
- Oh, yes. - Veronica's voice was full of sarcasm. - Especially when they didn't talk for a couple of days after the biggest quarrel. Good version! They could want to stay with each other only for continuing their argues. Or to square accounts.   
- I'd better like to think about this but not about an angry and hungry T-rex that they could meet on their way home.   
Veronica sighed and turned to the journalist.   
- Any way, if they don't come back till tomorrow evening we'll go to find them. - And added. - I don't like it. I feel that they got into a trouble again.   
  
~ * ~  
Roxton decided to take a watch first. But it was so quite around, even wind didn't play with the trees that in couple of hours he was lying near Marguerite and they both looked at the stars on the sky.  
- Look, - she pointed to the constellation in the left side of the sky. - I think it's the Great Bear, isn't it?  
Roxton looked there.  
- Yes, it is. And there, - he showed to her little constellation not far from the Great Bear, - is the Lesser Bear. And here is the Swan.  
Marguerite smiled. It was funny to lie like that, to look at the stars and to talk about some stupid things. She felt herself a bit odd, she never felt something like this before. She was free.   
They walked for a long time this day but no one of them felt tired and they both were going to spend the night watching in the sky.   
- You may sleep if you're tired. - Roxton noticed when he saw Marguerite yawning.   
- What? - She turned to him. - Oh, no, I'm not tired at all.  
- A couple of hours before you behaved in other way. - He reminded to her. - I thought you would fall asleep as soon as you lied down.  
- Did you see that?! - Marguerite exclaimed.  
- What? - Roxton looked at the place in the sky she showed but didn't see anything.  
- A shooting star! - She explained. - Do you know that all the wished made on shooting stars always come true?   
- Really? - He lifted his eyebrows. - Did you make a wish?   
- Of course! - She smiled. - But it was too little time to say all I want to have.   
- If you have a wish you can tell me and I'll do all my best to make it come true.   
- Okay, - Marguerite turned to him. - I want to find a way out of this godforsaken place, then, before we leave, I want to get all the gold and other treasures, and there, in London, I want to have money, power and... an opportunity to make all my wishes come true. Can you do it for me?  
- Don't you want to have simple things that all people want to have? - He smiled ironically.   
- What things? - She frowned trying to figure out what can be more essential.   
- Family, for example. - Roxton shrunk his shoulders. - Money is not everything.  
- For me it is everything. - She said it seriously but anyway he saw light in her eyes. A light of hope.   
- And that's why you came here, to this godforsaken plateau in search of treasures, money and honor! - He concluded in the way Challenger did it.  
Marguerite laughed and wrapped the blanket around her shoulders. It was quite cold and the fire didn't help at all. The worst of all was that they had to sleep not on the ground but on the cold stone. They had two blankets and both decided that nothing bad would happen if they would sleep on one and cover with another.  
So now they were lying very close to each other. And from time to time each of them forgot what they were doing there.   
Roxton looked at Marguerite's face. Even in the dark he could see her beautiful eyes and wonderful raven hair.  
- What? - She wondered as she caught his glance.  
- I like to be with you. - Roxton said. - It's so rare case when we can talk to each other and the dishes in the kitchen remained untouched.   
- I think if we had a kitchen here it would change everything. - Her voice became a bit nervous and she tried not to look into his eyes.   
- You know that the point is not that we don't have dishes. - Roxton smiled. - You and me... I just like to be with you because you're... I've never met a woman like you before.  
- And you met lots of them, don't you? - Marguerite joked but it wasn't very good one. - John, I'm not such a person with whom a man like you can... communicate.  
- Let me think about it. - He advised. - I can decide myself with whom to spend my life.   
- Everything's easy here. But in London... - She tried to object.  
- I don't care about somebody's opinion. - He interrupted Marguerite. - You know it quite well.   
She kept silent for several seconds and just looked at him, in his tender eyes, on his beautiful face. And a thousand of thoughts swept across her mind during these seconds.   
She was betrayed so often in her life and she got used to that obstacle that all the people around her could only lie.   
When she had met Lord John Roxton all her principles were completely destroyed. May be he was the only man in the word whom she believed always whatever he said or did.   
- You didn't answer me. - Marguerite reminded to him.  
- About what?   
- Can you do all the things that I encountered? - A sly grin appeared on her face.  
- I'll do all my best.   
  
~ * ~  
The rays of morning sun fell exactly on Marguerite's face. She turned away and then remembered that she was not in the treehouse. When she opened her eyes she didn't see Roxton. His rifle and hat disappeared, too.   
Marguerite heard a sound of running stream not far from her and decided that it was good opportunity to take a bath while Roxton was walking somewhere.   
In five minutes she found herself on the bank of little river.  
Marguerite took off her boots, then she unbuttoned her blouse and corset, and finally took off her shirt. Her hat and hostel with pistols she put on the rock near the water so if some predators appeared she could take it quickly.   
Roxton walked just behind her. When he woke up it was quite early and he knew that Marguerite wouldn't wake up in the nearest hour. And he decided to walk around the city and look at the temples. But when he came back he saw Marguerite disappearing behind the trees. He followed her but didn't approach wanting to know what she was going to do.  
And when he saw her undressing he just couldn't leave his place in the bushes. He knew it wasn't bad but he really didn't want to bother and frighten her.   
The water was cold and clear. Even the smallest stones were seen on its bottom.   
Marguerite dove a couple of times.   
Suddenly she heard a rustle in the bushes and her heart began to beat faster. She moved slowly to the rock where her pistols lied. She took one and checked bullets, then took an aim and tried not to breathe.  
- Take it easy, Marguerite. It's just me.  
Roxton walked from behind the trees.  
Marguerite singed with a relief and put her pistol back. It was just Roxton! But how dare he to spy on her!   
- Why you always try to frighten me to the death?! - She exclaimed trying to figure out his mood.  
Marguerite knew perfectly that Roxton never liked when she went to take a bath alone and she didn't want him to shout at her again.  
- I didn't want to frighten you to the death. - A sly grin appeared on his face and Marguerite felt herself absolutely helpless in this situation.   
- So why can't you just say something before appearing out of the blue? - Her voice was irritating.  
Roxton put one foot on the store where Marguerite's weapons lied and smiled to her from above. Marguerite realized that the water was absolutely clear and Roxton could see her quite perfect. She wanted to cover all her body with something but on the other hand she didn't want to show that she felt uncomfortable under his sight.   
- So what are you doing here? - He asked.   
- What do you think I can do sitting in the water? - She asked.  
Her teeth were chattering because the water was very cold but Marguerite could get out of the stream while Roxton was looking at her.   
- Oh, you gave me a wonderful idea. - Roxton smiled. - May be I should take a bath, too? Wouldn't you mind my company?   
Marguerite panicked. In his eyes she saw that he didn't joke. He was really going to take a bath with her.  
- Turn away and let me go out! Then you can do whatever you want! - She demanded.  
- Do I prevent you from getting out? - He asked with the feigned surprise in his voice. - It would be too cruel from me! You can go out whenever you want.  
- John! It's cold here! Please, turn away and let me go out! - Marguerite begged. It wasn't her nature to ask something, especially a man but in this situation when she hardly could feel some parts of her body she had no choice. - Or you'll regret it!  
- Even so? - Roxton lifted his eyebrows.   
He finally turned away from her and looked at the tree in from of him trying not to think about Marguerite leaving the water. This woman drove him crazy every minute of his life even when he didn't look at her. He hated feeling like that but he was in love with Marguerite Krux from the first moment they'd met more than two years ago. And couldn't do anything with his feelings.   
She dressed quickly and tried to dry her hair with the towel.   
- It was very nice of you to spy on me! - She noticed in a cold voice. - Did you have nothing to do?  
Roxton turned to Marguerite and saw her buttoning her blouse. He caught her unpleasant glance and tried to smile. She turned away. Her behavior showed quite well that she didn't like his actions.  
- Well, Miss Krux. I was just worrying about you because you have a wonderful ability of getting into different troubles. - He answered. - Actually, when I had came back to the square I was going to wake you up because I found a pyramidal temple not far from the place where we had slept. I thought you'd like to see it.  
- Oh... sure.  
Marguerite was a bit confused. She didn't expect such an innocent explanation. She fastened the hostel on her waist and put the hat on the wet hair.   
In several minutes they both were standing in front of the wooden door leading to the pyramidal building. All the steps of the pyramid were covered with scripts and paintings. Most of them were almost completely destroyed by wind and rain but some of them were good for reading.   
- Can we get in? - Marguerite asked looking at the door about 5 meters high.  
- I'm afraid, no. - Roxton touched it. - The door is locked and as I can see its thickness if a half a meter. Hardly we can open it only by pushing.  
Marguerite started reading the scripts though it was quite difficult because the scripts that weren't destroyed were covered with dust and moss.   
Roxton walked around Marguerite but didn't dare to interrupt her. He also tried to look around in search of T-rexes and raptors. It was very interesting to look at the monuments that were built more than 5 thousands of years before. Everything looked great and Roxton was impressed by the ability of people to build such wonderful and beautiful temples.   
- John, - Marguerite called him in a half an hour.   
- Did you understand something? - He came up to her.  
- Oh, yes, of course. - She was thoughtful and a bit surprised. - But it wasn't a temple. I can't find a word how I can explain the aim of this building. It's like a house of parliament. As I understood the inhabitants of Atlantis had free religion and that's why they didn't build any temples because it could insult others' belief. The king was the head of the state. And may be this building was his house.   
- And that made you so amazed? - He smiled ironically.   
But Marguerite didn't even notice it.  
- No. The most amazing thing is that they used some type of electricity. It was like a rechargeable accumulator but it wasn't mechanical. I mean it wasn't a type of technique.   
Roxton tried to understand what did she mean but as he realized Marguerite didn't understand it herself.   
- So they used electricity, didn't they? - He repeated.   
- Yes, but as I said it wasn't technical mechanism. I can't explain it. Their civilization was developed much better than ours. I think we need not one hundred years to achieve such a result. And... I think I found the way to get into it.  
She pointed to the pyramidal building.   
- What do you mean? - Roxton looked at the door then again at Marguerite.  
- As I understood - I'm not sure that I'm right - the door couldn't be open by the force. Actually, it couldn't be open by physical force. Only the source of the accumulator can open it.   
- And what is the source of the accumulator? - Roxton tried to be serious but he couldn't refrain from smiling. - You don't know, do you? Can you just suppose what could it be?   
- It's very difficult to explain. - She singed. - All I can say is that it wasn't physical. It may be a controllable clot of energy, for example electricity. And some force made it not to destroy.   
Roxton looked at his beautiful Marguerite. He couldn't remember the time when she was interested in something.   
- So... what do you offer? We can't stay like this for eternity. - He crossed his hands on the chest. - May be we should call Challenger or Summerlee? They're always full of different mad ideas. I'm sure they'll solve this task in minutes.   
Marguerite laughed. Her eyes were shining and her wonderful hair spilled on her shoulders. It was so unusual. She couldn't explain herself what did she feel. But it was so easy, she felt herself absolutely free and happy because Roxton was with her.   
- Yeah, it's good idea.   
  
~ * ~  
- Where you were? - Asked Challenger as Roxton and Marguerite entered the living room in the treehouse.  
- We were walking. - Marguerite shook her head and smiled ironically.  
- We found Atlantis! - Told Roxton with excitement on his face.  
- What? - Challenger and Summerlee exclaimed simultaneously and jumped on the chairs where they both were sitting. - Where?  
- In the jungle. We lost there yesterday and found it quite accidentally. There are a lot of manuscripts and hieroglyphs in the stones and colons. - Marguerite explained. - I read some of them but couldn't understand a lot. That's why we decided to call you. May be you'll understand more.  
- Let's go there!  
  
~ * ~  
The entire group came to the Atlantis in the evening just before the sunset. But it didn't stop Challenger and Summerlee from beginning their researches immediately. They showed their joy on any matter and looked like little children who found the box with toys.   
Marguerite was completely tired in a half an hour because Challenger and Summerlee called her every five seconds to translate something for them. The worst thing was they asked to do it in different parts of the city and Marguerite had to ran from one to another as fast as she could. And sometimes they asked to translate the same phrase for several times. It was terrible.  
Meanwhile, Veronica and Malone went to the jungle to catch the dinner. But it was obvious that they were just going to run away before Challenger or Summerlee found a work for them. Roxton was about to go with them but he didn't dare to leave Marguerite and two older men alone. It might be dangerous.   
- If they say me something else I'll kill both of them. - Marguerite sat next to Roxton when both of professors didn't need her for some time.  
- They're just scientists. In their place you would behave the same.  
- In their place I'd try to find the way out of this godforsaken plateau. I'm tired from all of this, my dreams are only about the hot bath in the expensive hotel in the center of London. And I'd like to eat something except raptors, T-rexes or other lizards. I hate this place!  
- Look at this like at the adventure.  
- I looked at this like at the adventure when we came here two years ago. Now I can look at it only like at the hell on the earth! - She exclaimed.   
- Marguerite! - She heard Summerlee's voice. - I think you should read it!  
- And I don't think so. - She whispered but anyway she went to the professor.   
Roxton smiled and shook his head. As for him, he liked the situation. It was real life for him - interesting and exciting. And he was so glad that his Marguerite was with him. Physically, as least.   
He remembered last night when they were making wishes on the shooting stars and they've talked in such a way as if the were the best friends in the whole world. And may be even more. He remembered her smile and her soft laugh. She was the only woman in the world whom he loved with all his heart.  
Veronica and Malone came back soon. They shoot the turkey and were very proud of themselves because the turkey was the tastiest food on the plateau. And even Marguerite didn't say a word against eating it as she did about the raptors.   
- Where is Marguerite and professors? - Wondered Veronica.  
- Professors are in the paradise of science. - Roxton smiled. - And Marguerite is trying to escape this paradise. I think they'll make her to translate every symbol in the city.   
- Well, she knew what she did when she agreed on the expedition. - Malone smiled ironically. - Whose turn to cook today?  
- Actually, it was Marguerite's. - Veronica smirked. - But I think that she'll kill me if I tell it her.   
- Oh, it's better to be as far from her as possible today. -Roxton laughed shortly. - She's in the worst mood ever.  
- Okay, then I'll cook it myself. - She agreed. - Challenger, Summerlee! Try to finish everything in an hour. Or you won't have a dinner!  
- May be if they would be hungry they wouldn't make me do it all again! - Marguerite appeared from the dark. - I'm not a Girl Friday!   
- Of course you're not. - Veronica put her hand on Marguerite's shoulder. - By the way, it was your turn to cook today but as I know that you worked a lot today I'll do it for you.  
- Nice of you. - Marguerite yawned. - Now I can think only about soft bed for the next 14 hours.   
Challenger and Summerlee appeared from the different parts of the city. They both were holding something in their hands and looking at it excitingly.   
- It is amazing! - Exclaimed both of the simultaneously.   
- What again? - Marguerite voice was fill of skepticism.   
She spent several hours with them and knew that every dust delighted them. So it wasn't interesting for her to listen about another stone "that had been lying here for 5000 years!"   
- It is a map. - Summerlee handed to Roxton a piece of a stone covered with paintings.  
Roxton looked at it from different sides and didn't find anything ineteresting. Except a lot of lines of different colors.  
- What makes you think so? - Veronica came up to him.  
- Well, I saw a lot of hieroglyphs and paintings for last several hours but none of them look like this. And besides here are a lot of lines that must show roads or directions. Actually, I never saw here any lines except this stone.   
Marguerite caught his last reply that made her very interested in the stone. She came up to the rest of the group and looked at the stone over Roxton's shoulder.   
- Do you think that it may be the road from the plateau? - Asked she finally when she understood that no one thought about it.   
- I don't think so. - Summerlee shook his head. - There are a lot of arguments against it. First is the time - Atlantis disappeared in the deep far before this continent appeared. So the inhabitants of the city had no reasons to draw the map out of the plateau. And second is that there was nobody to draw the way out of here because all the inhabitants had died with their city and they just couldn't draw the map. Any questions?  
- Yeah, lots them. - Marguerite sighed. - First - where is the way out of here? And second - when we will find it?  
- Any questions about Summerlee's words? - Specified Roxton.  
- What if some of Atlants survived after the crash of their home? - Asked Malone. - And then they draw this map.  
- It is impossible. - Challenger said firmly. - Even if they survived - we can't approve it - I doubt that they could live till now. And in the time of Atlantis this plateau didn't existed.   
- What if they survived? - Malone's imagination began to work. - What if they're still here?  
- Oh, sure! - Marguerite agreed. - And we find them and they'll tell us ALL their secrets. And then they'll show us the way out of here.  
- Exactly! - Malone exclaimed.  
- Don't be ridiculous, Ned. - Marguerite laughed. - You don't think so, do you?  
- Why do you always think that all my ideas are mad? - He turned to Marguerite with an angry face.   
- Because they are!  
- Stop both of you! - Veronica stood between them. - It's late already. We'll finish tomorrow.  
They went to the fireplace. Each of them had a lot of things to think about. All that happened to them was really amazing and unbelievable and they couldn't admit it all in a second.  
But they didn't notice how several pairs of eyes looked at them form the dark.   
  
~ * ~  
Marguerite woke up at the dawn. First sunrays just appeared on the horizon. It was about 6 o'clock. Too early, she concluded and tried to turn on other side.  
As Marguerite remembered the last evening was warm and the group decided not to set tents and sleep on the blankets. It meant that Roxton had to be lying next to her.  
But she couldn't check it. As Marguerite tried to turn on other side she found out that she couldn't move. And then she understood that she was tied.  
- Roxton! Veronica! Challenger! - She shouted. - It's not funny! I can't move!  
- What? - Veronica's sleepy voice was full of amazement. - For God's sake, Marguerite, what are you talking about?  
- I have no idea what Marguerite does talk about, but I can't move either. - Roxton lifted his head and saw thick ropes on his wrists and ankles.   
- And me too! - Malone stretched his arms.  
- What the hell is going on? - Marguerite exclaimed. - We're not in the same place as yesterday!   
Veronica turned her head to see that they were no longer on the square. They were in the room with low ceiling and iron-barred small window. They were lying on the cold floor but to her amazement, on their blankets.   
- Damn it! - Roxton murmured. - They took our weapons!   
- Who they? - Marguerite wondered. - We were absolutely alone here yesterday.   
- Ask something easier. - He advised him. - By the way where are Challenger and Summerlee?   
- Who or whatever did it they won't get away with it! - Marguerite promised. - So, what are we going to do now? Any suggestions?   
- I would have a lot of suggestions if they didn't take my knives. - Veronica replied. - I don't understand how it could happen! How they tied us that no one woke up. Well, I don't mean Marguerite; she wouldn't wake up even if we started shooting. But others...  
- Oh, thank you! - Marguerite turned away from Veronica and tried to sit.   
All her attempts weren't in vain and in a couple of minutes she was sitting on the floor while everybody still lying. Looking around she understood that they don't have a lot of chances to get out of here.  
In a minute Roxton was sitting next to her.  
- Good morning. - He said with a shade of smile.  
- I don't see anything good here. - She replied coldly.   
Veronica tried to stand up but tied ankles bothered her. Worst of all was that their hands were tied behind the back so they could hardly move.   
- Where we are? - Asked Veronica looking around the room.   
- In the prison, I presume. - Malone told her. - I can't believe it!  
- What? I think it was normal for any nation to have prisons. - Marguerite smiled ironically.   
- No! - He said abruptly. - I mean it is so amazing to be in the center of the history!  
- I hope our names will go down in it while we're alive.   
- Are you alright? - Roxton asked Marguerite quietly that no one could hear him.  
- Yes, I think so. - She whispered in an answer. - What's going on, John?  
- Cheer up, I promise you that everything's gonna be fine.   
The room was full of small stones with a size of a man's fist and some of them were sharp enough to cut the ropes. The most difficult thing was to take them in the hands because the group didn't see the stones well from the back and they couldn't move normally to come to them. But in an hour and a half everybody was free.  
Roxton helped Marguerite to take away the last rope from her ankles.   
- Is everybody okay? - Asked Veronica looking around the group.   
- Better than ever. - Malone smiled. - What now?  
- Oh, we just have to brake the door.   
- Wonderful! - Whispered Marguerite going along the long corridor in absolute darkness. - We're going in nowhere without any plan and unarmed. During two years here I think we never was so close to death as now.   
- Oh, don't forget about the raptors and cannibals behind the walls if... this building. - Roxton reminded her from the dark. - Just go.   
- May I ask you?  
- Whatever you want.  
- Where the hell are we going? We have no weapons, no plan, and no chance.  
- We must find Challenger and Summerlee. - Veronica replied.  
She waked in front of Marguerite touching the wall from time to time hoping to find torches. The corridor was without windows and door and it was absolutely dark.  
- Stop. - Veronica ordered quietly. - Don't move and speak.  
- What again? - Marguerite whispered.  
- Someone's coming.   
The turn to the next corridor was dark also and the steps of two persons sounded in the silence like shootings. They approached with every second and Marguerite's heart beat faster and faster. She thought that it probably could be heard in all the building. She squeezed Roxton's hand and was going to start praying when dim light began to play on the walls.  
And in a second Challenger and Summerlee appeared in the corridor with the torches in their hands.   
Everybody sighed with a relief and tried to calm down their hearts.   
- What are you doing here? - Asked Veronica.  
- And you? - Challenger wondered. - Our friends told us that you had to be in the prison. We were going to free you.  
- Good friends! - Marguerite exclaimed. - Couldn't you ask them not to tie us?   
- When we met them we weren't so close. - Summerlee explained. - But now I can say you that you're absolutely free and we came to take you from here.   
They all made their way to the big door that led outside. The bright light blinded them for the seconds.  
- Who are they, your friends? - Asked Veronica finally.  
- Oh, they just inhabitants of Atlantis who lived in our days.   
Everybody stopped with wide opened mouths and eyes looking with amazement at Challenger and Summerlee.   
- Who?! - Screamed Marguerite. - It's joke, isn't it?  
- Of course not! - Summerlee assured her. - Oh, here they are!  
He pointed to the group of people standing in about 100 meters from them. They were tall, with long mostly blonde hair and blue eyes and in leather clothes. Most of them held big wooden masks in their hands. Some of them looked at the strangers smiling and other were strict. They all had knives on their waists and some of them had lances in their hands.   
And none of the group wanted to meet them at night in the jungle.   
- What a nice day! - Marguerite said a bit nervously.  
- We let your friends make investigations here. - Told the older one, the leader. - But you also mush help us.  
- I knew everything was too good to be true. - Marguerite whispered to Roxton's ear.   
- What could it be? - Veronica asked Malone.  
- We ask you to help us to open the door to the temple of our country. - The tall man continued. - You know about our world more than we do. We pray for you.  
Marguerite sighed with a relief. At least it wasn't impossible. They probably talked about the door that Roxton and she found the day before.   
  
~ * ~  
All the morning Summerlee and Challenger worked near the door. They calculated something, drew schemes and argued about methods.   
Meanwhile Veronica and Malone talked to the natives about their life for last 2000 years. Malone made notes in his journal to make a chapter about Atlantis in his book then, in the treehouse. Atlats spoke on all the languages known to the world - modern and dead. They could easily read the thoughts of everyone and treating wounds was the easiest thing for them.   
Marguerite again ran from Summerlee to Challenger who worked on different sides on the pyramid. Roxton made a map and looked at Marguerite from time to time to see her furious face and shining eyes.   
When Atlants called everybody to have a dinner Marguerite decided to miss it. She was fed up with the company of Challenger and Summerlee and could hardly bear their conversations any longer. And Roxton didn't dare to leave her alone.  
- Oh, John, what happened to your hand? - Marguerite saw a crimson spot on the sleeve of his light shirt. - Why didn't you tell me?  
Roxton looked at his hand.  
- I really didn't know how it happened! - He exclaimed. - Damn it! It hurts! But before you asked I didn't notice it.  
- Wonderful! - Marguerite forced him to sit down to the step of pyramidal building. - We must clear it up before you got infection. Don't move!  
- Since when you became my personal doctor? - Roxton smiled looking at her.  
- Since I understood that you can do nothing by yourself. - She parried. - Don't move, I said!  
Roxton sighed and tried to sit still.  
Marguerite took the cloth from her bag, moistened it with water and tried to clear the wound.  
- It is just a scratch, you won't die. - She told in such a voice that Roxton thought he'd better die. - Devil! Roxton, took off you shirt! I can't even see what I do when you're dressed.  
- If you insist! - A sly grin appeared on his face.   
Anger burst out in Marguerite's mind. That moment she wanted to beat Roxton with something heavy and let him treat his wound by himself.  
- Shut up and do what I said! - She bellowed at him. - Until I changed my mind. - She added.  
Roxton took off his shirt as soon as it was possible - the wound hurt terribly and he could hardly move. Especially after Marguerite touched it.   
- That's better. - Marguerite nodded with satisfaction.   
She bent to the wound and began to treat it with soft movements trying not to hurt Roxton again. Of course his behavior was terrible but it would be too cruel to hurt him more.   
By the way this moment she tried to concentrate on Roxton's wound but not on his naked body so close to her. This struggle of attention made her a bit nervous.   
- Marguerite! - Roxton jerked away from her. - Before you touched my wound it didn't hurt so terribly!   
- I'm sorry. - She put her hand on his shoulder and made him sit still.   
Roxton sighed. She was so close to him that he wanted just hug her and said that he would never leave her. He wanted to chase away the pain from her eyes and made her believe in his true love.  
- When I was a little boy my Mom always kissed me if I was hurt. - He smiled. - And the pain disappeared.  
- You're no longer a little boy... - Marguerite voice was cold and sarcastic.   
- May be if you kiss me it will help again? - He caught her hand pulled her closer to him.  
- ...and, the most essential, I'm not your mother. - She added in low voice.   
She pulled away and smiled nervously.  
- Well, I finished. Now you'll be fine. But you'd better ask Summerlee to check it when he comes back.   
Roxton was disappointed. Why did she always pull away when he wanted to be with her?! He loved her and he knew that they were more than just friends. Marguerite had high defenses around her heart but Roxton knew that she had soft and loving soul. But she was hurt so much and she was really afraid to open her heart again even for the person she loved.   
Suddenly they both heard a loud sound and noticed that slowly the door to the pyramid opened.  
- How...? - Marguerite couldn't finish.  
- Did you touch something? - Roxton stood up and took his rifle. - May be we pushed some stone accidentally?  
- I'm not sure. - She followed him. - You sat on the same place, and I stood near you for more than a half an hour. If we touched something the door would open long ago.  
- Well, we stayed here for so long time. Why don't we check what's inside? - Roxton behaved absolutely calmly thought Marguerite seemed to be a bit nervous. - Or, may be we should call Challenger?  
- We'll call him later. - Marguerite entered the pyramid first.   
They went inside and lit the torches hanging on the wall. Pyramid was absolutely dark and after a couple of meters they couldn't see anything. All the walls were also covered with scripts which were much better than on the steps because wind and water never touched them.   
- Let's go there. - Roxton pointed to the big door.   
- No! - Marguerite went in the opposite direction. - Let's go there. Who knows, may be we'll find a treasure of Atlantis?  
- Why can't you think about something else but money? - Exclaimed Roxton.   
- Because it is very difficult to think about money and it takes all my free time. - She explained without turning to him and kept going to the big hall that was seen ahead.  
- Okay and I go to this hall. - Roxton turned from her.  
- You may go wherever you want, John. I'm not your... mother to spy on you. Like you always do. - Marguerite stopped and turned to him. - Good luck.  
- Fine.  
- Fine.  
And this moment they heard the sound that made their blood still. The door closed.   
Marguerite rushed to the place where the door was a couple of seconds ago.   
- Damn it! - She exclaimed and added several other words of another language, which Roxton didn't understand though their meaning was quite clear. - It's all your fault!   
Roxton looked at her with amazement and growing anger.  
- My fault?! - he exclaimed. - If you think in this way it is fault of Summerlee who sent us to this trip. It's fault of Challenger because he organized this expedition. It's fault of Maple White because he had found this lost world!   
- Well, if you finished and we finally understood who we can blame in what had happened to us may be you have any suggestions how to get out of here?   
Roxton thought for several moments. It was impossible to argue with Marguerite because she always had her last word.   
- I think at first we must understand how we got IN here. - He offered.   
- It's easy. - She sighed. - The door opened and...  
- Yes, the door opened. But how?   
It was the main question, Marguerite admitted. They didn't know how they got in the pyramid and both of them had no idea how they could get out of it.   
The thought about spending a long time closed in the stone tome didn't inspire her. Especially with Roxton so close to her. He hated being dependent on him but what could she do now? Now she wanted him to protect her from everything.   
- I don't know how it opened. - She said. - May be we pushed something that opens the door. Or... or... I don't know!  
- When it opened? - Roxton asked himself but Marguerite thought that she was asking her and replied:   
- When you asked me to kiss you. - Then she finally understood what did he mean. - It's ridiculous, John! You think that the door opened because...  
- May be it is opened not by with physical force but by emotions, good emotions.   
Marguerite sighed and shook her head.  
- This theory is even madder than Challenger's assurance in existence of dinosaurs when we just met!   
- But his theory was true. - Roxton touched the stone in the place where was the door.   
He couldn't even see the spilt as there was just stone and nothing more. The most amazing was that from outside the door was made of the wood and here it was from stone.  
- If Challenger's theory worked it doesn't mean that your theory is true, too. - Marguerite exclaimed. - And what emotions are you talking about? By your theory the door opened because you asked me to kiss you? It's impossible! First of all it's impossible because I DIDN'T kiss you! And... and... I don't know! You're the most well-known hunter in all England and so get us out of here!   
- Don't be so rude, Marguerite. Or this door will disappear forever. - Roxton smiled sarcastically.   
- If you can't open this door, I'm going to find another! - She took the torch and went to the hall where she had gone when the door closed.  
Arguing with Roxton she even didn't notice that both their torches were blown out and they stood in almost absolute darkness for a couple of minutes. The worst thing was that they argued again! They had such a wonderful night making wishes on the shooting stars and talking about different things. But now she thought that it was just a dream. A wonderful dream.  
- Don't go too far. - Roxton said looking at her with pleading and pain in his eyes. - And... Marguerite, be careful.  
She turned and met his eyes.  
- I will. - She promised.   
He nodded. How he wanted this moment to hug her! He saw that she was frightened and he could almost hear her thoughts about staying here forever but he'd never let her be hurt and he'd never let her lose her belief in him.  
Marguerite came into a big hall. It was lit with a strange blue light but it wasn't possible to see its source. It seemed that the light came from everywhere - walls, floor, and ceiling. And it was dim though there was no need in torch any longer.   
There were five monuments of people standing with their arms rose to the sky. They all watched on the top of pyramid inside. They stood in such places that if somebody connected them with limes he would get a star.   
In the middle of the room Marguerite saw a stony table and a little box decorated with diamonds and little gold figures on it. She came to it and tried to open it but the box was closed on the padlock and Marguerite had no idea how to open it. Of course she could brake it but she didn't want to harm something inside. May be there were necklaces or rings or something else.   
She pulled the padlock but as she expected it didn't work. Well, it was standing here for more than five thousand years!   
- John! - She rushed from the hall with the box in her arms and ran to him.   
But unfortunately she forgot about the torch and stumbled over the stone that she didn't see in the darkness. Marguerite fell down with a thousand of curses.  
- Damn it! - She exclaimed angrily.  
- Marguerite? - In a second Roxton was near her. - Are you alright?  
He helped her to stand up and carefully hold her waist.  
- My leg... - she moaned. - It hurts terribly!  
- It's okay, Marguerite, it's okay. - Roxton sat on the stone. - Where it hurts?   
- The ankle. - She closed her eyes and took his arm. It made her feel better.  
Carefully Roxton touched her ankle. Pain crept on Marguerite's face but she didn't tell anything. She just held tighter his arm.   
- You have nothing to worry about. - Roxton assured her. - You just bruised it but it's not broken.  
- I feel as if it was broken. And not in one place. - She sighed. - Great! Nothing worse could happen!   
Only now Roxton paid attention to the box in her arm.  
- Where did you get this? - He pointed to the box.  
- There. - She showed the table. - I was going to show it to you when I fell down. I thought you could open it.  
- I always knew that your greediness never led to something good. - He smiled but then became serious again. - It's not a toy, Marguerite. It is a treasure of Atlantis. May be it was cursed.  
- They didn't use curses. - She told automatically. - As I know.  
Roxton smirked and looked at the box more attentively. It was very beautiful but in the dim light of the torches he could hardly see anything.  
- Do you want to take it? - He asked Marguerite.  
- Well, I wanted but now I'm not sure that we will ever get out of here.  
- Oh, we will. Why are you so pessimistic? - He lifted his eyebrows.  
- Because you told the same about this plateau and we're still here. - She smiled ironically. - For last two years!  
- It's not the reason not to believe me. - He smiled. - Really, Marguerite, cheer up. What is the worst thing that could happen?  
- We won't find the way out and die slowly without water and food. - Her voice wasn't optimistic. - And don't say that it wouldn't happen.   
- Of course it wouldn't. - Roxton took Marguerite's arms in his own. - I'll never leave you, I'll never let you be hurt. And I promise you that everything's gonna be fine. Do you believe me?  
She looked into his eyes. They were so warm and deep that she sank into them. She felt that she could look into them for eternity. It was so wonderful and frightening feeling that grew in her heart with every minute. It seemed that a million of butterflies flied in her soul. She couldn't not to believe him.   
- I hope you're right. - Marguerite smiled nervously. - And, John... I believe you. I always did.  
- Like to hear it.  
Roxton touched her face gently and made her look at him. He leant forward and tenderly kissed her half-opened lips. He felt her smile and her returning the kiss. Marguerite slipped her hands around his neck and buried her fingers in his hair. Roxton had her tightly and pressed her to his chest so hard that he could hear her heart beating.   
A loud sound made them brake their kiss and turn to the right. A dim light was going from the small corridor that led to the door.   
- Can you go? - Roxton took his rifle not releasing Marguerite's hand.  
She tried to stand up but terrible pain swept through her entire body and she cursed quietly.   
- I'm not sure.   
- Well, in this case I think I have no choice.  
Roxton took Marguerite into his arms.   
- What the hell are you doing, John? - She exclaimed but slipped her hands around his neck showing that she wasn't against his action.  
- Firstly, you can't go and I don't want to stay here any longer, and secondly... Marguerite, don't you afraid that the door can close again any minute?  
This was the best reason and she said nothing. She had no choice, as she wasn't able to go.   
The light blinded both of them for several seconds. Roxton put Marguerite to the step of the pyramid and then found their bags that were still lying on the ground. Then he packed everything quickly and checked bullets in their weapons on the case if they met raptors or T-rexes.   
- Did you notice it? - Marguerite wondered.  
- What?  
- Since we were here we didn't see any predators. Honestly, I was afraid that here would be lots of them. It's very easy to hunt on the open space.  
- Who knows, may be they're afraid of this place. - Roxton smiled. - You said that the inhabitants of Atlantis used special source of energy. And may be raptors feel the tracks of it here and that's why they never came... I think that's all.   
- Where is everybody?  
- May be they still in the main house having dinner. - He shrunk his shoulders.   
  
~ * ~  
- Oh my God, Marguerite, Roxton, what happened to you? - Exclaimed Veronica as Roxton came into the room with Marguerite in his arms.   
- Where have you been? - Challenger came up to them. - We were looking for you for two hours!  
- You both made us worry so much! - Summerlee shook his head. - We thought that something terrible had happened to you.  
- Her Majesty didn't want to go by herself. - Roxton put Marguerite on the floor but didn't release her waist and her arm was still on his shoulder.  
- Two hours? - Marguerite lifted her eyebrows. - We weren't here for just a half an hour! Or you started your search expedition before we disappeared?  
- My child, you were absent for three hours! - Summerlee told.   
- May be they just lost count of time together. - Malone supposed with a sly grin.  
- Malone! - Marguerite exclaimed. - I think it is not your business!  
- I know, Marguerite, but it is the only thought that came to my mind. Knowing you two...  
- You may think whatever you want, buy I'm tired, hungry and want to sleep. - She interrupted him as she blushed. - Besides my ankle hurts terribly and if you tell something else I swear I'll kill you.   
- Nice to see that she's OK. - Veronica smiled, - so, where have you been for so long time?  
- It's a long story. - Roxton replied. - But we opened the door.  
  
~ * ~  
The group came back to the treehouse after Atlants expressed their great gratitude for helping them. Everybody got what he wanted. Atlants - their door, Challenger and Summerlee - new scientific research, Malone and Veronica - adventure, and Roxton and she - each other.   
Marguerite went to her room immediately after the dinner. During the dinner she caught Roxton's gaze on her face several times and smiled to him. But when Malone and Veronica had noticed it and began to smile understandingly to each other she left the dinning-room. Of course, it was stupid to deny obvious things but it was her nature - to be a mystery.   
Marguerite woke up early in the morning and understood that she wasn't able to sleep any longer. She dressed up quickly and went to the kitchen. Making breakfast for everybody wasn't her hobby but she wanted to cook something special for Roxton.   
To her surprise he was already in the kitchen.  
- Good morning. - He whispered pulling Marguerite to him and kissing her. - What made my sleeping beauty wake up so early?  
- I missed you. - She smiled slyly. - And I thought you'd like to eat something special on the breakfast.  
- Nice of you. - He smiled. - By the way, did you open the box that you found in Atlantis?  
- Yes. - Her smile became sad. - It was empty. Can you imagine it? I thought I would find something like necklace there, or may be diamonds.  
Roxton laughed.  
- I know what does it mean.  
- What?   
- It means that you should pay more attention to real things than to your dreams about richness.  
- And what about should I think?  
- About me, for example.   
- Are you hungry?   
She made toasts with jam and coffee for him and then brought some fruits. Everybody was still sleeping and Roxton and Marguerite had a wonderful breakfast together.   
- May be you will cook a breakfast for me every morning when we return to London? - He supposed after they cleaned the table.  
- I'll think about it. - She said but the lifted her eyebrows in amazement. - Every morning? You want me to come to you every morning for cooking breakfast?   
- No, of course. - He touched her raven hair. - I want you to be with me every day, every minute of my life. I love you, Marguerite.   
- It sounds great. - Marguerite smiled as she slipped her hands around his neck.  
- What?  
- Lady Marguerite Roxton.   
- What wish did you make on the shooting star?   
  
~  
You always brighten  
Up my day  
Every time you're near.  
  
Because of you  
The one I love  
My worries disappear.  
~ 


End file.
